


Ringtone

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin decides to change Michael’s ringtone. Sometimes it’s like he’s asking to get punched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringtone

It was just like any other day in the Achievement office.  
Gavin was being a complete fuck face to everyone.  
Ray was winning, hands down, Geoff was drinking and Jack was off building a house somewhere.

“Gavin you little shit! Come here and I'ma beat you to death!”

“Micool, no!”

“I'll save you Vav!”

“You guys are retarded as dicks..”

To an outsider, this might have looked like the boys were fighting, but to the trained professionals playing the game, it was all an act for the camera. Nothing but a nice game of Minecraft between friends.

“GAVIN! Ima fucking kill you!!!”

Well, for the most part anyways...  
Ray shot the men an amused look as Michael lunched out of his chair, hands coming up to basically strangle Gavin. Normally he would help when Michael decided to punch the living day light out of the brit, but the guy really had it coming most of the times, and really should know better than to piss the tell tale raging Jersey guy off.   
Geoff being the drunk ass he was, instead of helping out just pulled out his phone and started filming it. This shit was pure gold to the internet.   
Ryan seemed only mildly perturbed my all this but had long since grown accustomed to the normal abuse around the office. The only person who didn't seem to care about the hubbub going on was Jack who by the looks of it just kept building his house.

“Micool, Micool, please!”

Gavin was begging but wheezing with laughter, curled up in foetal position with is hands over his head.

“Shut your fucking face, Gavin you piece of shit! Every time, every fucking time!!!” 

With one last punch he stood up, kicked Gavin's chair and sat down again muttering.

“Fucking asshole!”

Gavin, holding his sides in pain but still laughing breathlessly flopped down next to Michael, almost missing the chair. 

“Alright you fuckheads, are you done making out so we can get back to the Let's Play?”

“Shut the fuck up Geoff!” Michael spat back, no real malice in his voice.

“Before we do anything though I need to take a piss.” He got up and headed for the door.  
The Rage Quitter had barely made it out the door when Gavin lunched for the man's chair to get hold of the phone he'd left on the desk.

“Dude. It's like you want to get the shit beaten out of you..”   
One person should not be allowed to look that pleased after just being pummelled to the floor...  
Gavin just shot Ray a shit eating grin before he with nimble fingers tapped something into the phone before putting it down on the desk and returning to his seat. What the brit had just done was anybody's guess, and judging by the maniacal giggling coming from Gavin as he tried to hide it with his hands, it was probably gonna earn him a fist to the face. Geoff got his phone ready just in case.  
Michael returned shortly after and they started up their audio and games again.

\---

“Hah, that Tower of Pimps is mine! You are no fucking match for Mogar the Mighty!”

It had been about 2 hours since they'd started up the game again, and everyone had all but forgotten the prank Gavin had pulled on Michael's phone. They were all concentrating on their quest for the tower.   
Michael hadn't even noticed his phone going off, too engrossed in his winning lead, and the noise might have gone completely unnoticed had Ray not been sitting right next to him.

“What was that?”

Michael, still really into his game didn't even take his eyes off the screen.

“What was what?”

Ray still pretty engrossed in his own game spared the ringing phone a slight glance resulting him in getting an arrow straight through his head. 

“God damn it!” 

Except for Ryan's cheering across the room Ray's screen was quiet from respawning away from the fray, and it was that that made him pay full attention to Michael's phone.  
At first he couldn't distinguish the sound, not recognizing Michael's usual ringtone. A low murmur of some sort. A throaty and slightly raspy voice by the sound of it. Ray was about to pull it off as some recording of a random show or something akin until it hit him that the person mumbling was   
actually moaning, and who the person in question was...

“Is that Gavin's voice??”

Michael, who had just successfully stabbed Geoff in the back quickly whipped around, casting one questioning look at Ray before the colour drained from his face in realization.  
Ray's voice had carried over the room, a curious silence settling over the office and even though Michael had snatched up his phone with inhuman speed there was no mistaking that the rest of the hunters had heard the incriminating sound.   
The room had gone so quiet you could almost hear the crunching of a sandwich from Burnie's office. A dread unlike any other washed over Michael as he felt all the others eyes trained on him.   
How had that audio file made it to his selection of ringtones? He had hid it so well in his phone, giving it a false name and everything. Had he accidentally managed to select it when listening to it last night? 

“Dude...”

The quick thinker he was, he had no response but just opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. Feeling the heat creep up his neck and face he desperately tried to come up with something whilst trying not to make eye contact with anyone.  
He was just about to pull an excuse that someone must have fucked with his phone when a surprisingly quiet Gavin next to him all but snorted into his hands.  
A valiant effort to cover up any noise emitting from his mouth burst completely when the brit threw his head back, tears in his eyes and roaring with laughter.  
The first thing that hit Michael was shock that Gavin was reacting like that, then a tidal wave of anger that would make his Rage Quit videos seem tame in comparison washed over him when he realised that it wasn't he who had set the ringtone, but Gavin.  
Suddenly he was red in the face for a completely different reason.

“Oh my god, Gavin. Was that your doing?” Geoff who had gotten over the shock was grinning widely, a raspy guffaw working its way up his throat.

“What, really?” Jack turned in his chair with a disbelieving smile on his face. “Gavin you sicko!”

Michael barely registered the other men around him as he seized the cowering but still laughing brit by the scruff of his neck and all but lifted him out the chair and out the door. Outside the office the roaring laughter could be heard through the door.  
Through the hallway, past Kara and Chris, who both had the common decency not to question why Michael was all but dragging a pleading Gavin after him.  
They made it to one of the empty bathrooms and Michael shoved the other man inside, locking the door behind them both. Gavin being the klutz he almost to tripped over his own feet and crashed into the tiled wall.   
Like a dog wagging its tail in an unsure situation of dread Gavin tittered nervously. 

“Micool, I'm so sorry, I-”

“Shut your fucking mouth, Gavin!”

In one quick stride he was in Gavin's face, hands on the either side of the brit's head, sealing their lips together in a hungry and all but gentle kiss.  
Gavin, who quickly realised that it wasn't a fist he was kissing, didn't miss a single beat but buried his hands deep in red, bushy hair of his friend, tugging and urging the man even closer.   
Michael's hands moved from being on the cold tiled wall to roam over Gavin's body, one hand snaking its way under his shirt, the other gripping at his thigh and ass.   
A low moan, nut unlike the ones that had recently emerged from the Rage Quitter's phone made its way up Gavin's throat and out his mouth as Michael latched onto his neck. Teeth and tongue sucked and bit, marking what was rightfully his and revelling in the rise and fall of the chest in front of him and the noises that only he got to hear. That only he could admit from Gavin.

“I told you not to out us you fucker, we almost got caught this time!” He snarled, biting down on a spot right under Gavin's ear which made the man groan and thrust his body forwards, desperately seeking more contact as a bulge started forming in his pants.

“Then you shouldn't have it as your bloody ringtone.” Gavin teased with heavy lidded eyes and a goofy grin plastered on his face. He all but groaned and panted out the words, tangling his fingers into Michael's Adventure Time hoodie to bring him even closer.

“I like to jerk off to the sound of your moaning.” He licked a stripe up Gavin's neck, voice husky and low as he played with the hem of Gavin's pants.  
To hear his friend be so honest and blunt made the brit squirm in his arms and emit a groan not unlike a growl from him that did not go unnoticed.

“Yeah, you like that?” He cupped Gavin through his pants, pulling a rather strangled whine from the other man.

“You like the thought of me whacking my dick to the sound of your voice?”  
His hand pressed down harder and traced the outline of Gavin's rapidly growing erection. 

“Micool..”

“Say it!”

Gavin panted, both hands on Michael's shoulders, head thrown back hitting the wall behind him.

“I-I like it when you whack your-” he gasped again, Michael pressing down hard on the others erection making him cry out. “Dick!” The last of the sentence was more of a rushed jumble of words under Michael's ministrations but he allowed it none the less. 

“Good.” 

Gavin suddenly yelped at the sudden loss of contact and looked up in a aroused haze to see Michael standing by the door.

“Micool, whu-” Gavin spluttered, hands on his knees to keep him from falling over.

“This might teach you not to steal my fucking phone you little piece of shit.” Gavin stared in disbelieve at the sweet smile on his friends face, his gaze flickered down to the panting man's raging erection. 

“See you back at the office, Gavy-Vavy.”

And with a shit eating grin that could rival the Cheshire cat, he closed the door on the brit.

 

Back in the achievement office the guys were killing the time by recapping the recent event to an invisible crowd on Geoff's phone. 

“..And now we're waiting for the news on Gavin's death after pissing off Michael Rage Quit-oh hey Michael!”  
Michael, that to Geoff looked far too pleased for someone who might just have murdered his co-worker, flopped down in his seat and started up his game.   
Ray crept closer.

“Sooo...on a scale from one to dead. Just how fucked is Gavin right now?”

The smirk creeping onto Michael's face basically said it all, Geoff announced to the audience.

“Well, let's put it like this.” He turned in his seat facing the camera.

“It'll be a while until we see dear Gavy again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first posted fanfic of all time with hopefully more to come.  
> Let me know how I did, even if i sucked~


End file.
